Clash of the Pies
by WolfStorm28662
Summary: Pinkie Pie s cousin Neon Clash comes to Ponyville to find her destiny. Sounds cheesy but it isn t. R
1. Chapter 1

The filly Neon Breeze was scared. And Pie kin should never be scared. Everywhere she went, her bright mane and tail attracted attention and earned whispers. On the train ride to Ponyville, no one sat in the same car as her. It didn`t help her gain any confidence. When the train stopped, and she moved to get out of the way of the mares and colts, she felt a shove and fell face- first into a muddy puddle. She stood up slowly, eyes watering, when she heard a gasp and someone screamed, "Neon Breeze!".

She turned to look at whoever was calling her, and smiled when she saw her favorite older cousin. "Pinkie Pie!" she yelled as she scrambled to get up out of the mud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

When all of the Cutie Mark Crusaders got to the clubhouse, Scootaloo started the meeting.

"I have called this meeting to discuss an important problem. A pest, actually. It`s name is Neon Clash." she declared. "And we need to put our hooves down to stop this nuisance."

Sweetie Belle smiled. "I don`t think Neon Clash is a nuisance. Rarity and I met her before I came to the meeting. She`s actually really nice."

"Yeah, when Applejack and I met her, she said that the Apple Fritters were the best food she ever had! She even asked to take a few home." Apple Bloom said.

"See? She`s going to eat all of our food and steal our big sisters!" Scootaloo yelled.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked at her quizzically.

"Um, Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"We think that you`re jealous." finished Apple Bloom.

"Jealous?" Scootaloo scoffed. "Please, the last thing I am is jealous. Especially of a Neon... ugh!"

Sweetie and Bloom looked at each other quizzically and turned to Scootaloo.

"Um... okay." Bloom said, a hint of warning in her voice.

Sweetie and Bloom started backing towards the door as Sweetie said, "Whatever you say, Scootaloo."

"We`ve got stuff to do with our sisters. We`re going to leave now, okay?" Bloom asked.

Scootaloo huffed and said, "Fine." She started pacing the clubhouse as Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom left, muttering, "Rainbow Dash. Sister. Neon Clash." The last word was spit from Scootaloo`s mouth, menacingly horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

When Pinkie Pie found Neon Clash a few hours later in the back of an alley, she was curled up in a ball and crying her eyes out.

"Clashy? Are you okay?" Clash didn`t realize Pinkie was there until she had started talking.

"Listen, I know and you know that it`s no good to cry. It doesn`t help or solve anything. But sometimes it`s ok. to cry. But do you know what`s even better?"

Neon Clash shook her head.

"Laughing!" Yelled Pinkie Pie for all of Ponyville to hear. "Come on, everypony! We`ve got a sad little filly who needs some cheering up!"

Hordes of ponies and unicorns and pegasi came from all around Ponyville to cheer up Neon Clash. They put on a show that was so ridiculous, everypony was quoting it and loving it for weeks! No one knew that Pinkie played all of the parts. After the show, Clash admitted that she felt a little better.

Pinkie Pie sat facing her and said, "Okay, so why don`t you tell me what`s the matter?"

Clash sighed, realizing that she would have to fess up sooner or later. So, she started her story.

"At school and at home and, well, pretty much everywhere in Phillydelphia, my name transferred from Neon Clash to Weirdo and Freak. Every time I tried to cut my mane and tail, the piece would turn grey and the missing chunk of mane or tail would regrow within the minute, as bright as ever. It sparks when it regrows, too. I have no idea why. My parents never regarded me as their filly. They would scorn me and ridicule me like everypony else. Even though I`m not that old, and I still have a lot of learning to do, sometimes I wonder why I was even born. My pink is too vibrant. My blue is too blinding. My yellow is too-"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" Pinkie cheered, delighted.

Clash smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. So, when I hear those names, I mean, words, I feel like everypony doesn't want me here. That I am truly the f-freak everypony calls me. And when I heard Spike say my mane thing was weird, I just... got scared, I guess. Oh, that`s also why I came here. To get away from it all."

After that, Pinkie was silently pouring buckets of salty tears in huge pools around her from her eyes. Clash laughed a little and sniffed, wiping her nose with her hoof.


End file.
